1. Field
The example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a repair means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are used to store data. The semiconductor memory devices are roughly divided into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Data stored in volatile memory devices is deleted when power supply is removed. On the other hand, data stored in nonvolatile memory devices is not deleted even when power supply is removed.
Because nonvolatile memory devices store data with low power, the nonvolatile memory devices are widely used as storage media for mobile devices. There is a variable resistance memory device as one of the nonvolatile memory devices. Hereinafter, the variable resistance memory device will be described as one example, but the scope of example embodiments of the inventive concepts will not be limited thereto. For example, other memory devices (e.g., FRAMs, MRAMs, DRAMs, and flash memories) may be applied.
Examples of the variable resistance memory devices include ferroelectric RAMs (FRAMs) using ferroelectric capacitors, magnetic RAMs (MRAMs) using Tunneling Magneto-Resistive (TMR) films, and phase change memory devices using chalcogenide alloys. Particularly, the phase change memory devices can be manufactured through a relatively simple process, and can implement a large-capacity memory at a low cost.
A typical variable resistance memory device includes a plurality of memory banks, each of which includes a write circuit and a detect circuit. As each of memory banks includes a write circuit and a detect circuit, the integration degree of the variable resistance memory device is reduced, and the complexity of the variable resistance memory device is increased.